


I'll Pay You Back (You Don't Have To)

by bixgchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff in the ending to make up for my sins, Forgive me mom, I Tried, Just Smut with plot basically, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slash, Somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Kageyama's sweet talking his way into broke Hinata's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Pay You Back (You Don't Have To)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore, LOL. 
> 
> YES, I AM aware that i shld def update Rock, Paper, Scissors, Kiss but I wrote this instead pls dont hate me okay ????

The skies fell down, colliding with the cold, hard Earth, shattering everything and everyone in it's wrath. The cracks that formed from the collision opened up to a scorching heat caused by the blaze of fire from the core of the dead planet. All of nature's beauty covered in ash, through freezing poles, and across burning sands, _everything_ was done for. 

Or in much simpler words, Hinata Shouyou is broke. 

You heard it right, ladies and girls, gentlemen and boys!  _The_  Hinata Shouyou has fallen. He's in the middle of a crisis where in he already deemed himself independent, effectively cutting off all means of financial support from his family. With no more than the twenty dollars he has left, that he got from one of his laundry clothes' pockets, he has nothing. 

Hinata, however, was pretty calm about it. 

The thing is, being a college student that lives off of fast food, pays for the apartment rent, with one of the worst part-time jobs ever, and a compulsive volleyball equipment buyer, it was just a matter of time before Hinata's bills run out. So basically, he knows it'll happen and he had no means of preventing it. So much for being able to jump higher than the average human population can. 

So like every other responsible person, he grabs his phone and called the first person that came into mind: Hinata's best friend, Kageyama Tobio. 

It was a perfect plan.

Kageyama's  _loaded_. The kid is born with a golden, diamond studded spoon in his mouth, wears silk pajamas to go to sleep, drinks only the finest coffee from the finest beans, and lives in a penthouse apartment in the luxurious part of the city. And it's not like Hinata never asked him for money before, which Kageyama complied without even batting an eye, shrugging off Hinata's gratitude. 

Kageyama picked up on the third ring, "Hello? Hinata, why'd you call?" He asks in somewhat a husky and breathless voice, there were muffled sounds of moaning and squelching sounds that Hinata can hear  _very_ well through his phone's speakers. 

"What the fuck, Kageyama, are you watching porn?" Hinata asks bewildered, "No wait, are you  _jerking_   _off?"_ He adds with wide eyes and a look that's a mix of confusion and just plain  _What the actual fuck_. 

Kageyama laughed and breathed out a shaky breath, "Fuck, Hinata, how'd you guess?" Hinata had to close his eyes and tried to get rid of the image of a certain raven boy, who he spent the majority of high school and college with, jerking off in front his laptop screen. "That doesn't matter, just, I don't know. Stop!" Hinata demands. Kageyama just laughed again, the soft sounds of moaning completely gone by now. 

"Hinata, I'm hard." Kageyama says then. Hinata shakes his head, "Well congratulations, Kags. You don't have erectile dysfunction." Kageyama snickered then before finally realizing that he still doesn't have any idea on why the orange-head called him at nine in the evening, "Why'd you call, dumbass? It's late, I was horny, it wasn't a mystery why I'd be jerking off, you know." Hinata screamed through the phone then, blushing madly, saying something like  _Oh my fucking god, shut up!_

Thankfully, Kageyama did, and Hinata recovered quickly. "I was thinking of coming over? I was also thinking of borrowing some money..." He trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed at the prospect of asking someone for money, but he doesn't have any other choice right now. "Sure." Was Kageyama's simple answer. Hinata was about to reply but was cut off with Kageyama's voice from the other line, "Come over, I'll be waiting. See you later." Hinata was going to say something again, but the line was dead and Kageyama had already hung up on him. 

Hinata muttered under his breath, "Same as always."

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Hinata have already hailed a cab, spat out the address for Kageyama's penthouse that he knows by heart, endured an awkward ride with the creepy driver, paid with the last of his money, walked up to the grand doors of the entrance of the apartment, dashed towards the separate elevator that leads him straight up to Kageyama's dwelling place, and before he even knows it the elevator doors are opening, revealing the shining shimmering glory of Kageyama's apartment.

Hinata stepped out of the elevator, standing awkwardly at the entrance, eyeing the spacious living room that he can see from where he was. It was the complete opposite of what Kageyama claims it to be, and Hinata quotes,  _"Not much."_ , in fact it was the farthest from it. 

The marble floor covers the entirety of the floor, a vast view of the city can be seen through the clear glass that reaches up to the roof and down to the marble, covering the entire northern wall. The walls were painted with black and grays, a navy blue carpet placed on the living room area. There was also a mini bar next to the kitchen, that supplied everything from teaspoons to ladles, from microwaves to ovens, from a wooden spoon to an electric whisk, you get the gist of it. Next to that, to a far off secluded area was the dining area; a complete set of a round table with four chairs surrounding it and a shining chandelier hanging from the ceiling, where as far as Hinata can remember was never used because Kageyama only ever eats in his bedroom dining table set or the kitchen counter top, but not in the dining room, nope. Ain't a way Kageyama Tobio got time fo' that.

Hinata's eyes wandered for a little bit more, looking for his best friend who was probably cleaning up his post-jerking off mess. "Kageyama, I'm here!" There was some rustling from Kageyama's bedroom, which was closed as of the moment. Hinata walks over with measured steps, carefully listening to Kageyama's footsteps beyond the walls that separate them. The taller man seems to be tossing some things away, throwing them at random directions and hitting the floor with a  _thud_ , but Hinata's not so sure. 

Then all too suddenly, the bedroom door opened, revealing a flushed Kageyama with a calm and composed expression, looking at Hinata with so much burning desire that Hinata felt himself flush. "What took you so long?" Kageyama then started moving towards the smaller man, who was backing up from the hungry predator, "I-I came here as fast as I can." Hinata fumbled over his own words, staring Kageyama down, but the somehow creepy way Kageyama's calm demeanor completely clashes with his tense body makes Hinata's body shiver from head to toe. 

"You weren't fast enough." Was Kageyama's reply. He was nearing Hinata now, only a few more steps. Hinata calculated that it would only take Kageyama about three more strides to reach him. He tried to figure out the time it'd take for him to run away and make a break for it, but it was too late. Once Hinata's thought was finished, Kageyama was on him, gripping his hips and pulling him into Kageyama's arms. "But it's okay," Kageyama continues, looking at Hinata's golden eyes, said boy stared back at him; Kageyama's eyes were blown, the blue almost gone and swallowed by deep and dark blacks. By  _lust_ and pure  _want._ "You're here now."

Hinata's brain failed to process that Kageyama's lips were on his, pushing and gliding against his own. Kageyama's kisses were warm, sweet, and passionate. Hinata was about to push him away but he felt Kageyama's right arm circling his waist and lifting him up, bringing the smaller man to the couch, laying him down, with Kageyama's legs straddling him down, and Hinata gasped at the feeling of something hard poking his thigh. Hinata broke the kiss, "You didn't finish?" He asked, and Kageyama nodded with a, "Yeah, you said I should stop so..." Hinata rolled his eyes, "You stupid-" But he was cut off with Kageyama's lips placed against his once again, a lot rougher than before, before he gasps at the intensity and Kageyama takes this as a chance to slide his tongue into Hinata's mouth, tracing out the orange-head's mouth.

Hinata's eyes fluttered close, losing himself into the feeling of Kageyama dominating over him. It was so  _easy_. So  _natural_ to just give into him and trust him with everything, just like how they are on the court. But Hinata's mind was giving him warnings that it was wrong but his body was saying  _yes, give in, that's it._ With an internal battle with himself, Hinata pushed Kageyama away, effectively stopping the kiss this time. "What's wrong?" Kageyama asks. _  
_

"You're my best friend..." Hinata states, more to himself rather than Kageyama who says, "Yeah, I am" Hinata sat up from his position, shaking his head. "No. This wasn't supposed to happen! I was here to borrow some money and-" Kageyama grabbed Hinata's chin, tilting it upwards so Hinata was looking up at him. "I'll give you the money, you don't have to pay me back." And Kageyama kissed him again, with tongue and nipping and pulling, and Hinata's on edge with just giving in but then it dawned on him and he had to pull away again, "I'm your  _best friend_. I'm not your slut, you're like, basically paying for me to do this!" He exclaimed. 

"But you aren't," Kageyama whispers, grabbing Hinata's hand and intertwining it with his. Hinata blushed crimson then,  _What the fuck is with Kageyama? He's acting all sweet and emotional!_ He thinks, "I know you're doing this because you like to." Kageyama voices out what Hinata's heart was beating. Kageyama looked at Hinata then, who caught his breath and had trouble processing the sudden rush of feelings that enveloped him. 

"Fuck," Hinata says, breathing out heavily when Kageyama lowered them on the couch again and the latter started kissing, biting, and licking on Hinata's neck. "I'll still pay you back though..." And Kageyama just made a sound,  _Hnn._ Before moving up to kiss along Hinata's jawline, beside his ear, trailing back to Hinata's lips, playing with Hinata's tongue. Hinata can feel a smile on Kageyama's lips as they kiss, a lot rougher now than where they started and he feels a smile of his own creeping up on him. 

Hinata sighs happily, leaning into the kiss more, pushing back with the weight of exhilaration and wound up his arms to Kageyama's nape. _Ah,_ he thinks, _It's so easy to give in_.

* * *

 "No, wait,  _Kageyama!"_ They were still on the couch, naked, and entangled in a heap of limbs and arms. Kageyama pushes his member into Hinata's accepting hole, groaning at the tight warm feeling of Hinata clenching on him. "Hng, Hinata, it feels so good inside you." He whispers, and Hinata's gasping and groaning out lewd and loud versions of his name at the sudden fullness. "Ah- you- you're so deep inside me, Kageyama." Hinata replies, pulling Kageyama's head towards him and going for an all-out hot make out session, before he feels Kageyama pounding into him slowly, and he had to break the kiss to gasp. 

"Does it hurt?" Kageyama asks with worry in his eyes, eyeing Hinata for any signs of pain, "We can stop if you don't feel comfortable-" He was cut off by Hinata's own words, "No, you silly. I'm fine. I feel great." Hinata reassures him. It's kind of the other way around, the top should be reassuring the bottom, but this works out fine too. He loves the way Kageyama's so sweet and caring for him, but right now he's starting to get impatient at the slow teasing rhythm, so he grinds into Kageyama's cock where they both let out a loud moan. 

Kageyama brought Hinata's legs up, placing them on his shoulders, this seems to satisfy Hinata, if his loud moaning was anything to go by then, yes, he likes it. 

"Fuck, Hinata!" Kageyama groans, pumping in harder and faster, hitting Hinata's sensitive pleasure spot just right and the smaller man writhes under him. "Nng, Kageyama! F-Faster! Please!" And Kageyama turns into a thrusting-and-pumping-machine. Hinata's lost in so much pleasure, because maybe this isn't even just sex anymore. It was full of emotions and feelings, and  _making love_ seems to be more appropriate. 

Kageyama started jerking off Hinata's dick, spilling with pre-cum in between them, dipping into Hinata's collarbones to litter him with love bites, to claim the boy his. 

They were grinding like crazy, focusing only in the pleasure of the other, and Hinata's crying out loudly, moaning along with Kageyama who was panting and breathing hard by then, but no one cared. Because in a blissful moment, they reach their highs, screaming at the ecstasy of release, and Kageyama holds up his weight but Hinata pulls him down anyway and lost themselves into another kiss. 

* * *

Hinata woke up the following day, on a soft, white, fluffy bed. Smelling of Kageyama and his lavender detergent soap. The most comfortable he's ever been in his life, then the memories of last night came rushing into him and his whole face, down to his neck was red. He hears someone chuckling from beside him, and he sees Kageyama, sitting up on the warm bed, looking down at Hinata with his adorable bed hair and adorable grin. 

"Good morning." Kageyama greets, then Hinata sits up and faced Kageyama, "Good morning." He replies. 

Kageyama smiles before leaning down to kiss Hinata, not minding the way Hinata smells in the morning, because, well, they made love last night. Hinata pulled away with a confused expression, "Who are you and what did you do to Kageyama Tobio?" He asks, and Kageyama just flicks Hinata's forehead at that. "Stupid Hinata." And the orange-head laughs before standing up to walk towards the bathroom. 

Kageyama smiles at the sight of Hinata in his clothes,  _cute,_ he thinks.  _That boyfriend shirt suits him,_ his thoughts supplies. Then Kageyama's body perks up at the word "boyfriend" and he had to admit to himself that he liked how that sounds. 

Once Hinata has emerged from the bathroom, Kageyama instantly says what he was thinking of a while ago, "Hey, you're my boyfriend now. And also my best friend, but my lover first." He says nonchalantly, because that's the cool guy he is, and he smirks at the sight of Hinata flushed and embarassed in front of him. Then he motions Hinata over to sit with him on the bed, to cuddle probably. Because Kageyama  _loves_ cuddling. Well, only with Hinata. 

"I'll still pay you back though." Hinata says, he feels Kageyama laugh from where the taller man was hugging him from behind, in between Kageyama's legs. 

Kageyama kissed the top of Hinata's head, burying himself on the messy heap of orange hair, "Sure," He finally agrees. He was actually thinking of a way to pursuade Hinata on not bothering with it but he figured how Hinata's never gonna let that down. 

"In five years, I'm gonna ask you to marry me, and by then everything I own will be yours, and you'll be all mine." Kageyama kissed Hinata's neck then, and Hinata had to hide his face away on the crook of Kageyama's neck. "Stupid, Kageyama." He mutters. And Kageyama just laughed then, saying something about _You're stupider_ , and Hinata knows all too well that Kageyama said it on purpose and he knows that Kageyama actually knows that the word doesn't exist, so he just laughs along. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys liked it????????? Tell me what u think in the comments i love reading each and every one of them 
> 
> ByeeeeEEE! x


End file.
